frankenweenie - la vida debe seguir
by coteusher
Summary: Una breve continuación despues de la peli. No esta listo aun, pero ojala el comienzo aliente a que siga con la historia
1. El después

Luego del incidente ocurrido el "Día de los holandeses", la vida en Nueva Holanda fue muy distinta. Por suerte, fue un cambio positivo. Cuando todo el pueblo vio ese día a Sparky abrir los ojos luego de ser revivido y ver a su dueño abrazarlo emocionado, comprendieron que estaban en un error, que aquel perro no era un monstruo. Lo mejor de la situación, fue que al poco tiempo, la vida en Nueva Holanda volvió a ser la misma de siempre. La gente volvió a su misma rutina, aun sabiendo que entre ellos vivía ahora alguien muy diferente. Esto alegraba mucho a Víctor, pues el se imaginaba toda la represión que sufriría después de lo que pasó, pero no ocurrió nada.

Así pues su vida volvió a ser la de siempre, cosa que le agradó bastante. Pero vendría pronto un día en que su vida tendría un giro inesperado, algo lo sacaría de la rutina y transformaría sus sentimientos.


	2. Un giro inesperado

2- Giro inesperado

Como cada tarde antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, Víctor sacó al patio a Sparky para jugar con el. Mientras Sparky corría por el jardín y se dirigía a buscar su pelota favorita, Víctor escuchó un leve sollozo del otro lado de la cerca. Era una voz de niña.

- ¿Elsa? – dijo Víctor mientras caminaba hacia la cerca y se paraba en la punta de sus pies para lograr ver algo. Fue en vano, pero así logró que su voz se escuchara mejor al otro lado.

- ¿Elsa? – repitió.

Nadie le contestó los primeros segundos, después la misma voz que lloraba respondía algo entrecortada.

- Hola – se escuchó. Tal como Víctor lo pensaba, la voz era de Elsa - ¿Qué haces afuera?

- Juego con Sparky – respondió Víctor.

- Bien por ti – fue la respuesta de Elsa.

- ¿Estabas llorando? – preguntó Víctor

- No – mintió Elsa, a modo de no preocuparlo

- Oí una voz llorando – le dijo Víctor

No hubo respuesta, unos segundos después, se escuchó nuevamente a Elsa llorar.

- ¡Bueno, para que te miento! ¡Si estoy llorando! – soltó Elsa entre lágrimas

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – preguntó Víctor preocupado.

Antes de que le pudieran contestar, una voz casi tronando le exigió a Elsa entrar a su casa. No había que romperse la cabeza pensando para saber que era su tío.

- Lo siento – dijo Elsa y entró en su casa

- Adiós – respondió Víctor

Luego de esa conversación, Víctor perdió los ánimos para jugar y solo reaccionó a abrazar a su perro sintiendo que una pena profunda le llenaba el corazón, sin saber por qué.


	3. ¿Qué me this Pasando?

3- ¿Qué me está pasando?

Esa noche, Víctor no lograba conciliar el sueño, a cada instante de intentar que sus ojos se cerrarán, solo conseguía abrirlos más. Sparky en cambio, dormía placidamente bajo la cama de su dueño, estaba muy cansado.

Víctor no había dicho ni una palabra a sus padres sobre su dialogo con Elsa, pero sentía que se los tenia que contar, era algo personal, pero a la vez que se debía saber.

Estos pensamientos solo le fueron quitando más el sueño, así que intentó no pensar más en ello. Eso fue lo que poco a poco lo fue haciendo caer en un sueño profundo y cerrarle los parpados.

Elsa tenia la misma sensación esa noche, no solo por el hecho de haber desahogado parte de su dolor en Víctor, sino porque además otros recuerdos le llegaban a la mente. Nunca más quitaría de su cabeza el recuerdo de cuando la muerte pasó por su lado y de no ser por Víctor que la salvó a tiempo de caer desde el molino en llamas, tal vez ni siquiera estaría ahora pensando en eso.

El otro recuerdo que la abrumaba con intensidad fue el de ver a Víctor caer por culpa de ese monstruoso gato vampiro desde una altura espantosa, atravesar el tejado de madera y perderse en las llamas del interior del molino. Aun sentía como si lo viviera en ese momento. Sentía que el corazón se le paraba de miedo y dolor, ver a alguien de tan buen corazón, tan sensible y que no merecía morir, caer así de fuerte, era algo que hizo que su alma se fracturara. Pero luego llegaba el recuerdo de cuando vio a Sparky sacarlo del molino aun con vida, esa imagen calmó su corazón, podía seguir con la calma de que él aun estaba con vida.

Estos recuerdos la abrumaban fuertemente y no tardaron en hacerla soltar las primeras lágrimas, las cuales extrañamente se silenciaron al recordar su corto dialogo en el jardín. El solo hecho de recordarlo la hacia sentir gozosa. Pero de pronto su corazón experimentó una nueva emoción que nunca había conocido. No lo sabia, pero al parecer, se estaba enamorando. En vez de alegrarse, se puso a llorar en silencio. Si su tío se enteraba de esto… tal vez le prohibiría volver a ver a Víctor, ella sabia muy bien lo mucho que su tío odiaba al niño y a su perro, aun cuando le salvaron la vida a Elsa.

Por ende, optó por callar sus emociones.

Se podría decir, que esa noche, los únicos que durmieron tranquilos fueron Sparky y Persephone, la perrita de Elsa.


	4. En clases

4- En clases

Cuando la campana de clases de la escuela de Nueva Holanda resonó fuertemente, todos los niños entraron a la escuela, algunos más apresurados que otros, pero con el mismo objetivo; no llegar tarde a clases.

Siendo un día lunes, la primera clase del curso de Víctor era lenguaje. La profesora de esta asignatura les explicaba el significado de la poesía y la mitad del curso dormía y los demás escuchaban admirados la explicación, en esta ultima mitad estaba Víctor, pues era muy entusiasta en todas las clases, aún cuando no eran de ciencia.

Pero ese día hubo un momento en que las cosas se convirtieron en una nueva enigma para Víctor. Fue en el momento en que la profesora les pidió a los alumnos que escribieran un poema. Fue en ese preciso minuto, en que todo dio un vuelco inesperado.

Solo contaban con 20 minutos para inventar el poema, así que todos se concentraron y comenzaron a pensar en algo que los apasionara.

20 minutos después…

- ¡Muy bien, el tiempo acabó! – dijo la profesora, recibiendo por respuesta un leve desgano por parte de los alumnos.

- Ahora quiero que tres de ustedes lean lo que escribieron – ordenó la maestra. Pero la reacción del curso fue esconder la cabeza para no hacerlo. Ante esto, la profesora decidió elegir al azar.

- Está bien, quiero que Bob lea el suyo – dijo la profesora.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el puesto de Bob, esperando que realizara lo pedido.

Bob solo dijo: - Aaamm… eehh… um… aaahhh… ¿ya dije eehh?

Todo el curso no pudo evitar reírse ante la improvisada respuesta de su compañero.

- ¡Muy bien, dejen de reirse! ¡Bob, no juegues así otra vez! ¿De acuerdo? – exigió la profesora. Bob solo asintió con la cabeza y todos guardaron silencio. – Muy bien, ahora quiero que Víctor lea el suyo.

Una vez que la profesora lo dijo, todos los ojos de los niños giraron y se posaron sobre Víctor, él cual sin estar nervioso se puso de pie y recitó su poema:

"Una noche muy helada

Y con la lluvia fuertemente cayendo

A favor de la oscuridad

En el cielo vi una chispa

Tan hermosa como un lazo de amistad

Cuando salí a verla

Le pregunte suavemente que era

Ante lo cuál ella se limitó a decir:

Soy la señal más brillante

De que algo nuevo está por venir"

Todo el curso enmudeció, era un texto con un mensaje implícito y a la vez muy hermoso.

- ¡Eso fue muy creativo! – comentó la maestra – me asombra lo bien que lo haces, Víctor. Sigue así y llegarás lejos. Puedes sentarte.

Víctor asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en su lugar, juntó sus manos y esperó tranquilamente a que otro compañero leyera.

- Para finalizar la actividad, quiero que Elsa lea su poema – fue la ultima instrucción de la maestra.

Elsa se puso de pie, miró algo nerviosa a sus compañeros que la observaban muy atentos, luego miró a la maestra y comenzó a recitar su texto lírico:

"Busco tus ojos profundos

Por si quieres decirme algo

Y por algún motivo

Creo que me has olvidado.

Pero sé que me equivoco

Porque ayer me hablaste con ternura

Y aunque estaba llorando

Agradecí el poderte escuchar

Y todavía siento dolor

Porque no puedo amarte

Pues no me lo permiten

Y tu no lo sabes".

Esta vez, el curso guardó silencio, pero Toshiaki comenzó a reírse bajito.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste Toshiaki? – le preguntó seriamente la profesora.

- Es que es demasiado exagerado, es como si alguien se muriera por amor ¡Qué estupidez! – contestó Toshiaki riendo en voz más alta

- ¿Y qué hay de Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó Chica Rara

- Eran jóvenes y confundidos – contradijo Toshiaki

Toda esta burla le cayó a Elsa como si la hubieran apuñalado. Se tragó con esfuerzo las ganas de llorar.

- De todos modos no tienes derecho a burlarte así de tu compañera Toshiaki – reprendió la maestra a Toshiaki en tono de advertencia, luego su atención se dirigió hacia Elsa – Jovencita, su poema esta muy bien construido. Te felicito por tu trabajo. Ahora te puedes sentar.

Elsa obedeció lo dicho y luego cubrió su cara con un libro para que nadie viera que estaba llorando en silencio. Pero Víctor evadió ese obstáculo y la vio llorar, provocándole un vacío en el estomago.

Unos minutos después sonó una campana y los niños salieron de la sala para descansar en el recreo. La primera clase llegaba a su fin.

En cuanto salió de la sala, Víctor buscó a Elsa, necesitaba saber como estaba. El incidente en clases lo había dejado preocupado por ella, además fue el único que la vio llorar y eso lo hizo sentirse extraño.

La encontró junto a la puerta de la escuela, escondida la cara y los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Elsa! – exclamó Víctor. Ella lo miró, tenía una expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó él.

Ella no le contestó, pero nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su cara.

- No voy a permitir que se burlen de ti otra vez, no si puedo evitarlo – le dijo Víctor al ver la expresión triste de Elsa, como un intento de calmarla.

Elsa afirmó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-Quédate tranquila, estarás bien – concluyó Víctor. A modo de despedirse, puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Elsa, la miró y sonrió brevemente. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

En cuanto él se alejó, Elsa sonrió levemente y olvidó de a poco su pena. El hecho de que Víctor fuera gentil con ella, la hacia sentirse mejor, pero que ahora estuviera dispuesto a defenderla de las burlas la dejaba sin palabras.

Sentía deseos de decirle gracias, pero su miedo a que el la rechazara o no le volviera a hablar, era lo que retenía sus palabras.


End file.
